


在B城

by WhiteCrow_2020



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow_2020/pseuds/WhiteCrow_2020
Relationships: 亨德森/拉拉纳





	在B城

【1】  
二月的B城，冷得像一座停尸房。Adam走出电影宫已经是午夜了，身边的同行们还三三两两的聊着刚刚那部电影，当然也有不少记者中途离场。电影节期间记者和影评人都是高强度工作，Adam今天看了五部电影，都是非英语片，一顿正餐都没吃过，就靠包里的一盒饼干撑着。  
半年前他辞掉了原本在一家大型媒体的工作，现在是个自由影评人，收入大不如前，但立场独立和自由表达本身就是需要付出代价的。和他同屋的长期奔波于各实验剧场的编剧Andy听说他辞职后苦笑道：“好吧，现在我们这套高价破公寓里的两个人都失业了，真希望在房东来电话前，这个世界能他妈的格式化一遍。”  
Adam自费来到B城，所以一切从简，他订的酒店离电影宫有段距离，这个时候还运营的公共交通没法直达。他挨着冻走了一段，来到一家没什么人的咖啡馆，但愿这个时间段还能点到一份像样的正餐。不过点餐前，他得先去趟洗手间。  
没想到在洗手间遇到了两个“纠缠”在一起的男人，说纠缠倒也没那么暧昧，就是有些肢体上的拉扯。其中一个是应该是本地人，说着德语。另一个嘛……Adam一眼就认出他了——Jordan Henderson。近几年蹿红的一个男明星，靠着一部动作片走红，然后第二部、第三部。在A国还拿过什么“冲浪板奖”。其实Adam去年在C城电影节有见过他，他当时的一部电影作为展映单元进入C城。每年都会有些极具商业买点的“水货”进入展映单元，这不稀奇。不过当时那部电影真是……该怎么说呢？给它评1分，都是对其他1分电影的侮辱。Adam记得他当时给了这部电影的短影评：“这部122分钟的电影只能剪成120秒的增肌蛋白粉广告，我甚至不记得男主在这部电影里有穿着衣服的镜头。或许是男女主角台词功力实在太差，导演不得不让他们用亲吻代替诉说。”是的，那是一部情色片，Jordan当时想寻求事业上的突破，非常勉为其难的接了一部尺度大的电影，当然，最后口碑大扑街。  
说回洗手间，Jordan有些怒意的推开那个G国人，甚至有要动手的迹象。Adam赶忙上前阻止，“嘿，嘿，别乱来。”他拖着Jordan的胳膊。  
那个G国人不会英语，而Jordan又不会德语，他们各说各话，都误会了对方的意思。Adam用不太流利的德语和G国人交谈了几句，然后转头看了看Jordan的鞋。他蹲下身，轻轻拍了拍Jordan的小腿，“抬起脚。”果然，Jordan的鞋底沾上了一张宣传单，“你踩到他们一个重要组织的LOGO，要不是看你壮实，说不定就把你按在厕所里打了。”  
“哦，我以为……”Jordan大概是之前有过在厕所里被男粉丝骚扰的经历。他诚恳的对那个G国人道歉。然后鸡同鸭讲的相互比划了几句，各自离开。  
果然，这个点已经没有正餐了，连甜品的种类都少的可怜，Adam点了杯咖啡，拿出笔记本电脑，准备把今天看了其中一部电影写出一篇长影评。  
“不好意思，我能坐这吗？”Jordan Henderson端着一杯咖啡站在Adam面前。  
Adam看了看周边，这家咖啡馆像极了爱德华霍珀的画，只有三个顾客和一个店员。对方显然不是因为找不到空位，才要坐在Adam边上的。  
Adam还没回答，Jordan又补上一句：“刚刚的事，谢谢你。”  
原本Adam是没兴趣和陌生人闲聊的，毕竟他的在电影节期间得多写几篇影评，下个月的房租还没着落呢。可转念一想，Jordan Henderson这次是随一位B国新锐艺术片导演来到电影节的，他主演的电影入围了主竞赛，电影明天首映，或许Adam可以先给男主角来个免费的“独家专访”。贫穷让Adam不得不耐着性子冲眼前这个“花瓶肌肉男”微笑道：“请坐，叫我David，很高兴认识你，确切的说，我已经单方面认识你很多年了。”Adam说的是自己不怎么常用的中间名，他用“Adam Lallana”写过太多的电影批评，尤其是Jordan主演的电影，虽然他并不认为Jordan会去看那些严肃的电影评论，可还是谨慎点儿好。  
作为较具国际知名度的影星，被人“单方面认识你很多年”并不稀奇，但Jordan还是有些腼腆的笑了笑：“你……是在这儿读书的留学生？”  
Adam不禁心中暗笑，但愿我不是因为看上去穷所以才让人觉得像学生。Adam今年快30了，跑过的电影节绝对比Jordan参加过的多，居然被他当做学生。好吧，他倒不介意，这省了他还得自己编借口来隐瞒身份和目的。“哦，是的，工作了一年以后又回到学校继续深造，但不是在这儿。只是因为电影节，想过来看看片子。”Adam尽量把这个谎言说的可信些，少点儿破绽。“对了，你的新片《城寨的夜与雾》明天首映对吧。”  
那是个发生在上世纪六七十年代H城的故事，Jordan饰演一个到当地传教的神父。导演弗兰西斯.刘是个中英混血，早年深受H城电影影响，这部片子算是他的一个电影文化寻根。他此前在采访中说道，选Jordan做男主角，是因为看中了他身上的执着与虔诚。当然，Adam自动把它翻译成“看中了他身上的商业价值。”导演还说Jordan长着一张圣像脸，非常适合演神职人员。圣不圣像Adam是没感觉，倒是不得不说，Jordan长得有些像他的前男友。  
或许正是因为如此，Adam才对他的演技诸多挑剔。他拍动作片的时候，Adam评价他的演技：“打戏笨拙，变形金刚里的那堆铁家伙的肢体动作都比他轻盈；文戏呆板，原版人猿星球里的那些布偶猩猩的面部表情都比他灵动。还有批评他演的爱情片：“他亲吻女主的时候简直像在吻自己的亲妹妹，敢信吗，一部小妞电影在他的演绎下成了一场人伦悲剧。”还有，评论Jordan的电影处女作一部青春校园片：“我上一次看到一个年轻面孔却有着一颗苍老心的角色是——本杰明.巴顿。可Jordan Henderson的这个角色显然不是在讲一个返老还童的故事，能将一个内向少年演得如此老态龙钟，甚至把这种死气沉沉传染给每一个和他演对手戏的人，他真是以一己之力将这所高中变成了个养老院。”  
此刻Jordan正微笑着问Adam是学什么的，“哲学”Adam随口扯谎。他没认真看过几本哲学著作，不过在他看来，用口袋里已有的那点墨水糊弄Jordan也足够了。  
Jordan又问了几个关于Adam上学的问题，大概是自己从没上过大学，所以他对别人的大学生活很感兴趣。可Adam没精力跟他扯闲篇，电影节期间，他一天只能睡四五个小时，他得赶紧把话题引导回《城寨的夜与雾》上。“对了，你的新片是在H城拍摄的，怎么样，对那有什么印象？”  
“呃……那里人很多。”Jordan挠挠头笑了笑。“拍摄的时候天气很热，不过那里的东西很好吃。”  
Adam在心里翻了个白眼，也对，他原本也不指望Jordan Henderson能说出什么H城目前的局势与电影里“六七|暴动”的文化关联。只不过因为他目前还没看到这部电影，所以只能问点故事背景上的问题。  
“导演有让你提前做些什么功课吗？”  
“没有什么很具体的，不需要特别学习什么职业技能，也不需要做什么格斗训练。”Jordan每说完一句话，都会略长着嘴的微笑，这让他看上去憨直可爱，女粉丝看到会觉得这给人一种安全感。但Adam显然不吃这一套。格斗训练？呵？这家伙的前期功课的理解充分解释了他是哪类演员。  
Adam耐着性子问：“通常导演会让演员看些片子找点感觉什么的。”  
“哦，对，我看了一部几十年前的越|南电影，呃……《投奔怒海》。”  
“35年前。还有，那也不是什么越|南电影，那就是H城新浪潮电影的开山作。东方的创作者有时候会借另外一个地方来讲他们真正想说的事。” 出于对优秀作品的尊重，Adam忍不住纠正了Jordan对电影不准确的描述，倒不是他要卖弄知识或者故意让Jordan难堪。只是他认为有些电影应该被严肃、严谨对待的。  
“谢谢你纠正我，要是之后记者采访时出错，就麻烦了。”Jordan有些尴尬的笑道，不过他的态度还挺令Adam意外的。  
Adam调整了一下自己的态度，让自己更友善些：“那……你有什么感受吗？对那部电影。”  
“嗯……坦白讲，因为是外语片，人都有些分不清，又得跟字幕，所以……不是太看得懂。”Jordan倒挺诚实，“导演当时也问我有什么感受，我憋了半天，只说了电影海报挺惊悚的。”  
Adam忍不住笑了，虽然有点嫌弃，不过比起他在某高中戏剧社团带过的那些不懂装懂的学生，Jordan还显得挺淳朴的。  
“那海报是源于洛朗.托坡尔的画，你要是有兴趣，这次电影节的‘经典修复单元’有放他的《原始星球》，我挺喜欢的，是部有趣的电影。”Adam原本只是随口推荐个片子，说实在他今天已经太疲惫了，此刻大脑已经处于半放空转态，没法完全调集注意力在这场“采访”上。  
Jordan显然把Adam对电影的喜欢当成了对他的含蓄邀请，便接着Adam的话：“想要一起去看吗？”  
哈？Adam差点说出了他得工作，得集中精力看新片。不过还好，话到嘴边来了个急刹车，“算了，我来这时间有限，目前想看的几部新片都没法看完呢。”  
Jordan点点头表示理解，他们又聊了些电影相关的话题，临了Jordan让Adam推荐几部电影节上放映的片子。Adam表示不太擅长给不熟的人开片单。  
“就说你接下来几天想看的电影吧。”Jordan说的很诚恳，他总能让人觉得他很真诚，这和大多数明星不同，也和Adam的前男友不太一样。  
Adam在便签纸上写了好几部片子给他，两人便分道扬镳了。  
第二天一早Adam收到酒店服务人员送上来的信封，“说是交给名叫David的B国籍20多岁的男性，我查询了一下应该是您。”服务人员解释道。  
里头是Adam昨晚写给Jordan的那些电影的电影票，另外加了《城寨的夜与雾》全球首映场的邀请函，以及一份简短的信“看到你放在咖啡桌上的标签本上印着酒店的LOGO，就猜想你一定住在这。我让助手送来几张电影票，没别的意思。有些热门影片普通场很难买到票，而且排队也挺耗时间的，所以就让助手给你送来这个。希望你不会觉得太唐突。祝你观影愉快！”  
嗯……不得不说，是有点唐突。  
【2】  
Adam在去电影宫的路上和Andy聊电话，应该说是，Andy挂电话来告诉他，自己的电影剧本又被发展部主管给拒了。  
“这是通向成功编剧的必经之路。”Adam安慰道。  
“怎么样，电影节有什么收获吗？”Andy对着自己改了第9稿的剧本死气沉沉的和Adam闲聊。Adam把昨晚的经历以及电影票的事告诉Andy。这让他来了兴致：“什么？怎么听起来这么像大明星包养穷编剧的狗血故事。”Adam大学期间也是学习剧本创作的，是Andy的学长，不过他自认为自己在电影批评的领域会更有建树，毕业后就当了电影记者。  
“什么？我是那么没有原则的人吗？”Adam笑着说。  
“我们快要交房租了，Lallana先生。去搞定那个大明星，我们就有更多的时间投入在艺术创作中。”Andy腆着脸笑道。  
“你还是想着怎么搞定你的剧本吧。你应该知道，在原始部落那些讲故事讲的很烂的人最后会被当成晚餐吃掉的！”  
“你是没有领教过我们那位发展部主管，她就像乌姆里奇教授和拉奇德护士长的结合体，真他妈想以她为主角创作一部新版《危情十日》。”  
“原来你喜欢被监禁，我都不知道你还有这癖好。”Adam一边调侃Andy一边买早餐。Jordan送的电影票给他省了不少麻烦，他不必像昨天那般匆忙，这会可以悠闲的聊着电话、享受一份豪华早餐，再到媒体中心整理昨天熬夜写完的稿子，等着电影开场。“对了，你不是认识那个制片人，为什么不直接把你的剧本给他看看。”  
“嗯……就像你说的，‘我是那么没有原则的人吗？’”Andy走到阳台点了根烟。  
“呵，那就是说你没把人家单纯当做制片人看待？不然我想不出有什么理由不能请他读读你的剧本，给些意见。”  
Andy不置可否，他们又聊了聊Adam昨天看的电影，接着开始各自的工作。  
起初Adam还担心进场后会看到Jordan Henderson坐在自己的边上，嗯，不是没有可能，坦白讲对方的意图挺明显的。他虽然不是娱乐记者，但这类八卦也没少听，某某明星在飞机上“选妃”，玩个高空俱乐部什么的。但电影院毕竟是公共场所，对方应该也不会乱来吧。  
事实证明Adam完全是杞人忧天，Jordan并没有在电影院对他下“埋伏”，真的只是纯粹的送票，不过在《城寨的夜与雾》全球首映场上他还是见到的Jordan。毕竟首映场主创都会参加。  
电影横跨30年，对演员的考验很大，但叫人意外的是Jordan在这部电影中的表现令人惊喜，他成功的塑造了一名神职人员在时代变迁中的坚持与坚守，同时透过他——一个外来者的视角，展开了一段城市发展过程里的底层百态。电影结束后，Adam跟一个C国同行交流，对方给这部片子的场刊评分是3分(满分4分)，“他没有《末代皇帝》里那种东方主义的刻奇。如果能过|审的话，会在我们国内买的很好。”  
“哦。是吗？”这类艺术片很难能在票房上有好成绩，并且C国电影市场在Adam的印象里并不太具备艺术片的生存空间。  
C国女记者笑笑：“你难以想象Jordan Henderson在我们那有多么庞大的粉丝数。要是档期好、宣发给力，乐观估计说不定能买到1亿美元。”  
正在Adam想要表示惊讶的时候，他看到女记者双眼发亮的看着他身后。Adam回过身，Jordan正向他们走来。女记者的反应很好的彰显了“Jordan Henderson在我们那有多么庞大的粉丝数”。她立马打开录音笔，语速飞快的跟Jordan交流，还时不时穿插着对他的溢美之词。  
Jordan回答各种问题都显得很得体，虽然不见得有什么灵光闪现之处，但绝对让人挑不出毛病，尤其是搭配上他那日照充足的微笑，温暖的让人有被爱的错觉。如果腹黑一点揣度，甚至会让人觉得他是在扮猪吃老虎。像他这种年少时就背井离乡只身闯荡好莱坞的人，绝对不可能只是个花瓶。遇上赶工交货的导演，没能真正挖掘他的潜力，或者有些片子本身就没什么深度。演员在还没有话语权的时候接些这样的作品，也是无奈之举。但简单粗暴的用他在爆米花片里的角色来定义他本人，就有失公允了。  
Jordan回答完女记者的问题后，把Adam引进工作人员休息室。“你接下来还有其他安排吗？”  
哈？Adam想到了他的房租，不，不，什么乱七八糟，他想到了给Jordan做一篇完整的专访，可以买个好价钱。但这就不得不向他坦白自己的身份了。也没什么的，Adam正想着如何解释清楚自己真实的职业，Jordan又拿出了两张电影票。“嗯……我知道你在这的时间不多，不会首选那些修复后的老片，不过这部电影真的很棒，午夜场，我查过了，这个场次和你之前片单里列的那些片子没有冲突，有兴趣一起去看看吗？”  
电影票上写着“小孩与鹰”，Adam完全没想到Jordan会喜欢这部电影，他和Andy上学时都写过肯洛奇的论文，这部《小孩与鹰》也是Adam最喜欢的肯洛奇电影。不过以前都是在电视机上看CC出的碟。现在能在大银幕上看，没理由决绝对吧。  
“你不用去参加庆功酒会吗？首映后不是都会有庆功酒会吗？”Adam在自身上找不到理由拒绝，就只好把问题推给Jordan。  
Jordan笑着耸耸肩，“严格说来庆功酒会什么的，不算我的本职工作，偶尔偷溜一两次，没关系的。”Jordan说话的神态，有点像找借口翘课的高中生。傻乐呵的样子还有些可爱。  
那可是肯洛奇的电影，好吧，真的没有理由拒绝。  
这是普通场电影，很多观众都是当地居民，虽然是午夜场，但也不乏带着自己的孩子来的影迷。一个人在青春期看过几部肯洛奇的电影，或许是一生受用的。影院里气氛让Adam多少感到“安全”，有这么多未成年在场，他们俩应该不会发生什么奇奇怪怪的事。或许是早年学习剧本创作的经历，他在这方面的想象力一直都很不受控制。不过他的担忧不是没有道理的，电影结束的时候，他准备买点羊角面包带回酒店一边写稿一边吃，可附近的面包店不是关门就是售罄。于是，Jordan便提议去他的酒店叫客房服务。  
什么？该来的果然来了。Adam脑子里开始闪现各种奇怪的画面，比如：他在洗澡的时候，Jordan扯开浴帘，然后连捅他数十刀，他倒在浴室的地板上，蓬头不断喷着水，鲜血被冲进地漏。什么鬼，Adam摇摇头驱赶掉这种乱七八糟的联想。但随即另一个想法又紧跟着蹿出来：深夜，Jordan端着一杯牛奶，透明玻璃杯里牛奶发着幽幽的白光，Jordan走到Adam床前，强迫他喝下那杯毒|牛奶。不是吧，Adam继续摇头清空脑子里的惊悚片。据说有不少男演员会在拍船戏的时候默念希区柯克，这样可以有效避免因拍摄亲密动作产生的身体反应。此刻Adam觉得自己的脑子里有100个希区柯克，像“群鸟”一般扑灭所有本该产生的粉红色气泡。  
Jordan看着对方不断的摇头便解释道：“抱歉，我没别的意思。我的酒店就在附近，点几份点心很快，你要是必须回自己的酒店，我可以给你叫车。你不介意的话也可以住在我那，我的助手正好不在。”  
“哈？”  
“不不，让我把话说完，我们住套房，你可以睡我助手的房间，那孩子跑南部去看欧冠了。”  
“哦。”Adam就这么莫名其妙的跟着只认识两天的男人去了对方的酒店房间，事后怎么想怎么像骗炮。当然成年人、清醒、平等、自愿，不存在谁骗谁。嗯，好吧，清醒这个条件有待商榷。  
他们在Jordan的套房里吃着面包、奶酪配红酒，聊着刚刚那部电影(感觉这样聊肯洛奇的电影是罪过)。“那就是B国的《四百击》，在意向的运用上以及对整个劳工阶层的观照上它甚至超越了四百击。”Adam喝了不少，语带兴奋的对电影里的那些长镜头跟拍喋喋不休的称赞。  
Jordan一直安静的听着，Adam对电影纯粹的热爱，和他平时接触的那些把电影当做商品的类型片导演不同，也和那些傲慢古怪从不对他多做解释的艺术片导演不同。  
“哦，一直都是我在说，你呢？”Adam打了个酒嗝，他喝完刚刚送上来的佐餐红酒后，又开了迷你吧台里的其它酒，仗着酒量不错各种各样的酒混着喝，很快就有些不受控制了。  
“电影里cos博比查尔顿的那个胖子，很想我小时候遇到的足球教练。”  
“真的吗？哈哈哈哈。”Adam听了大笑，“每个学校里都会有一个那样的讨厌鬼，哈哈哈。”  
“你大概不知道，我以前真是踢球的，后来……一次意外……”Jordan顿了顿，Adam看出他并不太想细谈，便很识趣的没追问。Jordan喝了一小口酒接着说：“医生告诉我，以未来十年内的医疗水平预测，我都不是很适合继续踢球了，我的家庭也并不富裕，没理由为了自己的梦想让父母背上债务。有一段时间，真的很迷茫。我看到以前的队友每天忙着训练，准备比赛，而我只能无所事事的在街上闲逛，和电影里的卡士伯很像，他失去了凯斯，而我失去了足球。”  
Adam看着Jordan，似乎从没有哪个电影镜头以这个角度和打光来拍摄过他，那种独自吞下无奈与不甘，并仍旧和善且坚强的表情，很叫人动容。  
Jordan笑了笑，“大概是在街上闲逛的太久，被娱乐公司的人盯上，他问我愿不愿意演一个什么剧集。我当时18岁，读书也不行，好多比我优秀的人都找不到工作，为了减轻家里的负担，我让我妈妈跟那个娱乐公司的人签了约。”  
“那些喜欢你的小姑娘真该感谢那个娱乐公司的星探，他如此有预见性。”Adam歪着脑袋看着Jordan，说话的语气带着愉悦的醉意。  
Jordan的蓝眼睛回应着Adam的目光，“算不上，嗯……我并不算是个好演员。”  
“不，相信我，你已经很不错了。至少在《城寨的夜与雾》里表现的很好，别逼我拉片分析你在里头的出色表演好吗？”Adam挑着眉毛，做了个夸张的表情。  
Jordan靠近了一点：“说实话……我有点想听听。”  
事后回想，好吧，那个吻的确是Adam主动的。但是，有时候一个吻得结合当下情境，Adam为自己辩解，我只是想安慰他，是的，没有其他更多的了。可在Jordan看来，那个吻爱意的表达，以及继续加深关系的一种鼓励。或许吧，Adam随时有权力推开他告诉他“嘿，够了，我们点到为止。”然后离开Jordan的酒店，或者去他助手的房间，并且锁上门。可他没有这样做。  
一直到被进入的不适感，让他完全清醒，他都没有喊停。这就赖不了酒精了。不得不承认，成年人是有身体愉悦的需求的。Adam用各种借口“合理化”这个意外，唯独绕开——爱情。似乎爱上一个自己原本不太入眼的男明星是一件难以启齿的事情。  
严肃的影评人有着自己的一套评论体系，承认Jordan在某部电影中表现出色，和承认自己对一个青少年男偶像倾心，这中间区别还是蛮大的。或许有些绝对自信的影评人可以毫不忌讳的冒“行业之大不韪”说自己就是很喜欢一些看起来平庸肤浅的东西，但Adam显然还没修炼到那个程度，很多时候我们说的反叛精神，也只是反叛那些“已被认定的反叛”。人是很难跳脱出自己的圈层的。  
Adam趁Jordan熟睡以光速穿好衣服逃离现场。除却上述那些心理外，跟大众感兴趣的人物发生关系，会是一场没完没了的麻烦，没必要以身犯险。Jordan作为一个大明星，至少三到五年内，会有数不清的性机会。江湖传闻沃伦.比提曾和一万两千多个女人上过床。  
就把今晚的事定格在此刻，当做是一场Berlin Holiday或者Before Sunrise，才是最明智的选择。说不定Jordan也是这样希望的。  
可就像灰姑娘落下自己的水晶鞋一样，Adam也落下的一件东西——他的媒体证。不知道是不是脱衣服的时候不小心掉了出来，Adam是第二天才发现的。  
上帝不仅会扔骰子，他还乱扔别人的证件。如果Adam是冷战时期的军情六处派驻B城的间谍，这会让他有性命之虞，不过好在他的生活圈里没有枪炮，但是……有网络。  
【3】  
“你是说，你在B城的时候，把Jordan Henderson给睡了。”Andy在听到Adam讲述B城电影节见闻时顺带提到的这件事后惊讶的叫出来。  
“如果你这句话，没有不涉及主动与被动的区别的话，好吧，是的。”Adam一边准备明天要给高中戏剧社团的课件，一边说。  
“哇——哦——Lallana先生，您真是叫我刮目相看啊。”Andy扔开他那份改了第9稿的剧本，一脸八卦的凑到Adam边上。  
“是吗，我玩一夜|情的时候你大学还没毕业呢。”男性在爱好吹嘘自己的性机会这件事上还真是不分弯直。  
“你怎么不说我还没出生呢？”Andy很清楚他这位学长就只是叶公好龙，毫不留情的拆穿对方。“对了，我记得你原先对他的评价很低的。”  
“我对楼下那家店的咖啡的评价也很低啊，但还总是嫌它量少。”Adam熟练的应付高中生的课件。  
“不要混淆概念，坦率一点，说说你潜意识里的想法，给我一点创作灵感吧。”Andy有些耍赖的说道。  
“去找你的制片人给你创作灵感。”  
Andy听到“制片人”三个字就像被踩了尾巴一样，灰溜溜的走开了。这反倒激起的Adam的兴趣，“嘿，小子，‘说说你潜意识里的想法，给我一点创作灵感吧。’”  
Andy靠在墙边，抄起之前家里开派对，不晓得谁落下的吉他乱弹一气。“你说……一个已经公开出柜的gay是出于什么心态不愿意公开你和他的关系呢？”  
“你说那个制片人吗？”Adam会意的笑着。  
Andy没吱声。Adam看得出对方脸上的玩笑气收敛了几分，“嗯……我没见过你的那位制片人，单纯从你提供的信息判断，30出头事业有成，未婚，又已经公开出柜了，按理说他需要顾虑的因素很少。”  
Andy嗯了一声。  
“你年轻、有好看的外表，也有不错的简历，事业稳步上升。有一个这样的小男友对他来说是一个加分项。”  
“接着说。”Andy放下吉他坐到Adam面前。  
“但是作为事业处于起步阶段的你，有一个成功的制片人男友，并不见得是件好事。你这么聪明，不会连这点都想不到吧。”Adam冲他笑道。任何一个有追求的职场新秀都应该尽量避免爱上自己的上司，这是聪明人都明白的规则，否则的话无论你在工作上取得什么成就，都会有人质疑的取得成就的渠道和方式。  
“你是不是把他想得太好了。”Andy嘴上虽然这样说，可心里已经暗爽了。  
“既然喜欢对方，为什么不把他想得好一点呢？”不晓得先前是谁在收到别人的邀请时联想到的都是惊悚片桥段。  
“可是如果对方的本质并不是那么好呢？”Andy多少还是没底。  
“那好吧，从另一个角度讲，对方年过30，依旧没有一段稳定的情感关系，时间大部分都投入在事业上，身边突然出现一个拿捏不准的帅气男孩，你要允许人家有瞻前顾后举棋不定的空间吧。说不定他不敢公开你们的关系是因为他比你更患得患失呢。”  
“噢，Adam，不得不说你的两种分析角度都让我非常受用。不过……第二种解释是你自己的内心投射吗？我觉得这能很好的解释清楚你对那个大明星的态度了。”Andy得意的朝Adam挑眉毛。  
“想知道我对他的真实态度吗？过来……”Adam朝Andy招手示意他靠近点。  
Andy看出对方一言不合准备动手，立马抱着剧本回房间。  
如果要说Adam的真实态度，这样讲吧。他觉得所有非你不可的爱情，都像一种宗教，宗教是用来相信的，但并不能作为实际生活的指导。你相信上帝的存在，但别指望祂会为你交房租。  
————————  
Adam在高中戏剧社团的教职是以前大学里的教授给他介绍的，如果不是因为经济拮据，他绝对不愿意糟这份累。他看到那一群低着头玩手机的青春痘男孩就气不打一处来。  
“Jones先生，你在看什么精彩的故事，想要到台上来跟大家分享吗？”Adam一副事逼教授的样子点了社团里一个还算听他话的男孩，真是柿子捡软的捏。  
男孩挠挠自己的刷锅球发型起身说的：“Lallana先生，我不想冒犯您，但是我觉得你会想要看看这条新闻。”Jones把手机递向Adam。  
Adam来回看了三遍才看明白，新闻标题是这样的：“浪漫夜游共度春宵——揭秘Henderson的秘密男友。”图文并茂，不过还好，配的图只是他们在咖啡馆里聊天的画面。这完全可以解释为朋友见面或者洽谈公事。  
Adam看了看下面的学生，尽量不让自己显得心虚，“Jones先生，如果你把分享垃圾新闻的热情投入到戏剧艺术中，我相信你一定能取得很高的成就，不过在此之前，希望这些垃圾新闻没能腐蚀掉你的脑子。”Adam把手机递还给Jones。其他男孩起哄的大笑。  
“抱歉，Lallana先生，我相信这新闻是假的。”  
————————  
翌日，当Adam买好他和Andy的早餐回公寓时，在家门口看到一个带着棒球帽和墨镜，外套领子遮住下巴的男人。男人一看到Adam，便上前靠近。Adam的电影脑让他对身边各种奇怪的人和事都警惕性颇高，在对方靠近的一刻便大喊：“这有监控录像，你想干什么。”  
男人靠着墙角，那是监控摄像头的死角，他拉下衣领、摘下墨镜：“是我。”  
从昨天看到新闻时Adam就料想到Jordan会来找他，他原本以为Jordan会派他的律师来，可没想到来的居然是本人。  
Jordan看了一眼他手里的双人份早餐，“方便进你屋里谈吗？”  
Adam有些摸不太清状况，但还是开了门。  
Andy穿着居家服以扭曲的姿势窝在沙发上憋剧本，还露出了半截内裤，听到开门声变大喊：“怎么这么快就回来了，又是楼下咖啡店的早餐吗，公园里发的救济粮都比它好吃啊。”  
“嗯哼”Jordan走到他们的客厅轻咳了一声。  
Andy一个激灵，又是不解，又是惊讶，又是兴奋。  
他看了看跟在Jordan身后的Adam，“呃……什么情况？”  
Jordan作为客人当然不好让Andy回避，他也看着Adam，等他开口。  
“嗯……我想Henderson先生有公事想要找我单独谈谈。”Adam把早餐递给Andy。  
Jordan冷眼看着他们，Adam特地强调“公事”看来他是很不希望眼前这个年轻人知道他们俩在B城的事。  
Andy知道昨天那个八卦头条，昨晚他和Adam还说，估计对方的律师已经在路上了，可Adam兴趣缺缺，他便识趣的闭上嘴。  
客厅里气氛很僵，Andy收拾走他在沙发上的笔记本电脑和参考书目，以及一把搁在茶几上的果酱刀，“呵呵”他冲Jordan笑笑。“哦，还有……”他又折回来，把那个可以砸破脑袋的烟灰缸也收起来。  
Jordan在听到Andy的关门声后开口了：“我开门见山的说吧。”他把Adam落在他房间的媒体证推到Adam面前，“按理说没有真凭实据，我是不应该认为小报上的新闻源是你，但是，就你的工作性质……我想不出其他可能性。”  
Adam看着他不说话。  
Jordan继续道：“嗯……本来这应该让律师来同你谈的，但为表诚意，我想我还是得自己跑一趟。呃……这有点不太好启齿……”Jordan的眉头皱得很深，“是这样，我知道你们报道这类新闻，都是持续性的，我不确定你手上还有多少影像资料……”他说的有些艰难，像是很难开口，“但愿你不会觉得这是一种侮辱，报社出多少钱向你购买这些照片，我愿意出双倍。我不会把这看着是你对我的勒索，纯粹只是交易好吗？我非常有诚意的向你购买你手上的这些资料。”  
Adam仍旧不说话，他原以为Jordan会义愤填膺的指责他，可人家真不愧是在娱乐圈沉浮多年的人，他给足了Adam台阶下，话说的极其克制，如果Adam手上真的有照片，折价卖给他都可以。想到这里，Adam不禁觉得好笑。  
Jordan看到了Adam脸上嘲讽的表情，他们沉默了片刻，Jordan又开口了：“我不太清楚报社是怎么和你谈的，如果你们已经签订了什么合同，只要你把照片交给我，我可以给你提供所有法律上的援助，所有你因为违约产生的赔偿，都由我来支付。”  
Andy一直在房间里偷听，听到这里已经搂不住火了，他冲出来，一把拽起Jordan的衣领，手里还攥着刚刚那把果酱刀。  
Adam立马上前制止：“放开他，别惹上官司。”  
Jordan看着Adam一手拦住他“室友”的腰，一手握着对方攥着果酱刀的手，语气轻柔的对那人说：“别把事情搞得那么戏剧化好吗？”  
Adam把Andy摁回自己旁边的沙发上。学着Jordan刚刚的语气，不就是公事公办吗？“嗯，我非常理解您此刻的心情，坦白讲，换做是我，这会儿不一定能表现的比您更有涵养。但我必需向您解释，我是个影评人，不是小报的娱乐记者，或许您未必能区分的清二者的区别，没所谓。但请您相信我们是有职业操守的，照片不是我提供了，严格说来，昨天的新闻，如果那算的上新闻的话，我也是受害者，但不是因为同志身份被揭露，而是因为隐私曝光。在B城的那个夜晚为我来说是个失误，我比任何人都更想让这件事尽快过去。关于报社和照片的事，我没法给您提供帮助，但我无比希望您能尽快找到照片源，并且切断它。就这样。”Adam一口气飞快的说完，不像Jordan吞吞吐吐瞻前顾后。当然，他觉得Jordan的赔小心也不无道理，毕竟照片还在别人手里。  
Andy看Jordan仍旧没反应，便下了逐客令：“Adam说的话你是有哪里不理解，需要我再给你解释一遍吗？如果没别的事，请回吧。有这个时间和精力雇一个侦探查查照片是哪来的，或许更有用。”  
“很抱歉，打扰了。”Jordan走到门边后回身说：“不过……不能说我的怀疑没有道理，Lallana先生，基于你过往对我的电影以及我个人的评价，我有理由怀疑你和我的接触与往来是别有目的的。”  
“什么？王八蛋。”Andy想要冲上去给他两拳，估计Jordan也很乐意在这个时候跟人打一架。但要打也得是本人去打，Adam拦住了Andy，“让这破事赶紧结束吧，别去理他行吗？”  
Jordan离开后Adam照常回复邮件、检查稿子。Andy给他泡了杯热茶，站在他边上。  
Adam看了他一眼，“想说什么就说，别憋着。”  
“嘘——”Andy冲他比了个安静的手势。  
“怎么啦？”Adam有些不耐烦的苦笑道。  
“我听听有没有心碎的声音。”他想说点什么逗逗Adam，这是他们长期相处形成的默契。  
“至于吗？这连分手都算不上。”Adam无奈的淡笑。  
“我是说我们的房租，刚刚忘了问那人渣，双倍于报社的价钱是多少。”Andy在Adam边上坐下，调皮的冲他笑着。  
“你知道我刚刚下楼买早餐时听到了什么吗？”  
“你说。”  
“一个男人对他的女朋友喊道：‘我不管你的医生说什么。但我告诉你，你没得癌症，贱货！’”Adam无奈的摇摇头，“根据这一句话，足够编一个剧本了”（这句话引用Your Screenplay Sucks的梗）  
“哈哈哈哈，是可以编个剧本，然后让Jordan Henderson来演。”Andy很配合的笑着，以他对Adam的了解，知道这才不是什么咖啡馆里听到的段子，这是Adam为了表示自己没事，编出来哄他的。  
几天后，小报停止了关于Jordan的绯闻，他的公关人员澄清了之前那张照片，“对方只是Jordan在B城市时遇到的记者，聊了些电影相关的话题，被无良媒体肆意炒作，我们已经提出诉讼了。”Adam看到这条视频后觉得很好笑，他们仍旧没搞清他是个影评人，不是记者。不过没所谓了，这段经历就只是个小插曲，它甚至连一个供人凭吊的疤痕都留不下。  
【4】  
两年后。  
又是新一届B城电影节，不过这回有些特别的是Andy一起来了，不是因为他之前创作的剧本取得了什么成就，年轻编剧很少有这种一步登天的好运，他是和他的制片人“朋友”Milly一块来的。Milly担任制片的改编自马丁.瓦尔泽同名小说的《惊马奔逃》入围了本届主竞赛。而Jordan也携新作亮相展映单元，一部迪士尼的热门动画片，他在里头为一个什么王子配音(哈哈哈，对不起，我自己写完都笑了)。  
Andy看到电影宣传时就对Adam吐槽到：“你记不记得我们小时候看的彩色插图版的迪士尼故事，里头的所有王子都长得一样。”  
“嗯。”Adam忙着手上的活没太留意他暗指什么。  
“应该拍个片子，让所有迪士尼公众聚会，她们聊起男朋友才猛然发现，原来她们的王子都是同一个人。让Jordan Henderson来演这个王子。有没有觉得这个非常适合他。”Andy挑着眉毛坏笑。  
Adam被Andy的脑洞逗乐了：“你就放过他吧，事情都过去那么久了。平心而论他这两年的演技真的进步很大，选得片子也都可卷可点，虽然做电影评论可以有自己的主观视角，但是，我们始终是面向读者的，尽量保持客观吧。”  
“是什么原因让你对他总是这么仁慈呢？”  
“或许是因为我根本就不是太在意。”Adam一边敲着键盘一边说，似乎谈话的内容对他一点影响都没有。  
“哦，是吗？是谁他的电影一上映就跑去看，国内晚一个月上映，还特地飞纽约去看。”  
“我是正好去出差，还有……几乎任何片子我都是一上映就去看的，这是我的工作。”  
“哦——”  
————————  
电影节快到尾声的时候，Milly的公司办了一个派对，请了不少知名电影人，Andy把Adam也拉去。连着几天高密度的工作、饮食不规律、缺乏睡眠，再加上B城不近人情的低温，Adam拖着个病躯体来到派对。没办法，谁让Andy弄来的派对名单太诱人，有今年影后大热人选葆拉.贝尔以及能把gay掰直的摩尔阿姨，当然还有Jordan。不过Andy事先得到的消息是Jordan因要参加广告商的派对，没法前来。  
当Adam看完5点场的电影，又回酒店换了正穿，来到派对时已经比较晚了。  
“怎么这会儿才来，朱丽安已经走了，哦，她本人真是太美了，难以想象她都60了，依然这么让人充满幻想，我回去要重看三遍《不羁夜》。”Andy语速飞快的讲述这Adam错过的精彩故事，“哦，对了，Jordan Henderson也来了，之前Milly明明告诉我他没空的。怎么样，你要是觉得不方便的话，我陪着你转转，我们就先撤。”  
“没事，我四处逛逛，你不必照顾我。”  
Adam夹了一块慕斯蛋糕，他还没吃晚饭，甜腻的蛋糕在空荡荡的胃里形成的不太愉悦的反酸，伴随着原本就有的感冒，Adam准备提前离场，他现在这种状态也没法和人聊电影。  
“Adam，哦，孩子，居然在这见到你。”一位很有风韵的老太太叫住了Adam，这是之前给他介绍工作的戏剧学院的教授。  
“格雷太太！”Adam有没想到会在异国他乡遇到自己大学是的老师，更没想到的是这位老师还挽着Jordan Henderson。  
“这是我的学生Adam Lallana。”格雷太太向Jordan介绍道。  
“我们见过。”Jordan对老太太微笑道。  
Adam赶忙抢白道：“是的，我采访过Henderson先生。”其实即使他不抢着解释，以Jordan的性格，也不会在老太太面前胡言乱语。  
“Hendo也是我的学生，有五六年了。”老太太很高兴，能在国际顶级电影节的私人派对上遇到自己的学生。  
“Adam最近在忙什么呀？”老太太一手挽着Jordan、一手挽着Adam，在年轻帅哥的“包围”下，很是愉快。  
“还是老样子。”其实Adam这两年的书稿邀约越来越多了，有好几个出版商都与他联系过，还有一所大学邀请他去讲授视听语言分析。但大概是因为身体状况很糟，他尽量少说话。  
老太太眼神不太好看不出Adam身体不适，但Jordan却明显察觉了，他向格雷太太提议，找个地方坐着聊，并主动去给大家取饮料。他给格雷太太拿了杯不含糖的果汁，给Adam拿了杯热姜汁汽水。  
Adam不是没留意到他的细心，礼貌的向他点点头。  
格雷太太在派对上左右逢源，很快又被另外几个朋友拉到她们的桌子去了。Adam原本就已经想走了，被这么拖了一阵，头疼、胃疼全都来了。  
他按了按太阳穴，准备积攒些体力，走到外头叫辆车回酒店。他不想麻烦Andy，派对后他和Milly应该还有节目。办这个派对的会所外头还有个大花园，得步行十分钟才能到街边叫上车。  
“你是刻意在躲着我吗？”Jordan仍旧坐在他边上没走开。  
Adam抬头看了他一眼，他此刻真的没什么力气跟Jordan纠这些陈年旧事。  
Jordan知道Adam身体不舒服，但并没想到对方连说话都没力气。他只觉得Adam是故意不想理他。“你是还在为之前的事生气吗？”  
Adam用手撑着脑袋，带着明显的鼻音说：“通常……人们能想象到的别人对待一件事的态度，都是自己对待那件事的态度的镜像而已。”  
“别跟我说什么理论，就说你自己真实的想法不行吗？”  
Adam只觉得浑身乏力疲惫不堪。真实的想法是吗？我想你他妈立马闭嘴。但他没这样说：“这就是我真实的想法，需要我再解释的浅显易懂一点吗？你以你的思维模式来假设我应该为那件事感到生气，认为我应该不想见你。但是对我来说，那早就过去了。听明白了？”  
“在你眼里，我应该挺蠢的，对吧？”  
Adam的脑袋疼得像一朵怒放的花，一片一片的炸开。他有些气Jordan为什么不懂得体谅一下病人，如果他身体舒适意识清醒他或许愿意和Jordan好好谈谈，可很抱歉，现在他只想拿Jordan撒撒火：“人总是习惯用自己怎么看待自己的同类人的方式来想象别人怎么看你。”他清楚用这种拿腔拿调的话来回答Jordan刚刚的问题，比直接说是的，你他妈蠢透了，更能伤到他。  
看Jordan不再吭声，Adam想着还是先走好了，免得再闹出什么麻烦。“我明天还有工作，替我向格雷太太说一声。失陪了。”  
Adam在这个会所的花园里转的头昏脑胀，冷空气穿过大衣的衣领往脖子里钻，他有些后悔没让Andy陪他出来，至少不会像现在这样找不着北。Adam实在有些走不动，他坐在路灯下，把腿收进大衣里。不远处是灯红酒绿的派对，而他在外头喝西北风，真是，就差一盒火柴了。  
“你在这干嘛？”Jordan不知什么时候跟在他身后“既然不舒服为什么不早点回酒店，坐在这吹风？”  
Adam转头看了Jordan一眼，路灯映照得他更加高大，很有压迫感。  
“起来，我送你回酒店。”Jordan伸手拉他。  
“让我先歇一会儿。”Adam几乎是用祈求的口吻，他确实是没力气折腾了。  
“28℉你在这歇一会儿？”他为Adam的任性感到有些生气，主要是他也拿不准Adam到底是哪不舒服，还是说根本就是耍脾气。他们真正相处的时间加起来还不足一天，说起来他一点都不了解他。他也不明白自己为什么还要跟出来，陪这个疯子在这挨冻。  
“就五分钟。”Adam的声音有些可怜，他把自己缩成一团，用大腿挤压自己的胃部，这是老毛病了，他有经验，一阵一阵的，歇五分钟疼痛就会自动缓解。他感觉到一件厚重的大衣披到他身上，接着是围巾，他出门时太仓促忘了围巾。Jordan把自己的围巾裹在他的脖子上，柔软的羊绒织品上带着Jordan的体温，以及淡淡的须后水的味道。这点温暖来的挺及时的，人在生病的时候总是意志薄弱，一点小恩小惠就感动的要命。  
Jordan站在Adam边上，Adam盯着他的小腿走神，剪裁良好的西裤将他的腿部线条拉的更长，他的小腿原本就好看，笔直修长。Adam想起Jordan说过他曾经经历过一次意外，之后便不再踢球了，是什么意外？他当时没问，可现在却很好奇。就在他正要开口问时，脑子里另外一个声音冒了出来。“你清醒一点，有些事是原则问题。别因为一条围巾就把自己出卖了，要知道，他根本不可能和你形成什么稳定长久的关系的，他连公开出柜的勇气都没有。或许吧，你和他身边的那些小明星小模特不同，可那又怎么样呢？他是不会为你做出什么改变的。”  
“五分钟了。”Jordan掐着表算，时间一到便一把将Adam拉起来，往车库走去。Adam不太情愿的被Jordan塞进车里，“你在外头可以叫到车的地方把我放下就好了。”  
Jordan把车里的暖气开到最大，刚刚拉扯的时候无意间碰到Adam的手，他才发现这家伙大概是发烧了，他把手伸向Adam的额头测体温，Adam没能及时躲开。“你病了你自己都不知道吗？还来参加派对？还坐在外头吹风？”  
Adam懒得解释，只是又重复了一遍“你找个可以叫到车的地方把我放下。”  
“你住哪家酒店？”Jordan也略有些生气，觉得对方有病在身，还故意拿乔。  
“我说了，在路口把我放下。”Adam平时语气柔软，可这会儿强硬的很。  
“你要是不说你住哪，我就开到我住的地方了。”Jordan目视前方冷冷的说。  
他俩此刻都有些意气用事，要不是Adam病的四肢无力，或许会去抢方向盘。  
“停车——你到底想干什么？去你住的地方？我都病成这样了，你他妈还有没有人性？”Adam想到两年前的那晚，明明自己才是被半推半就的那个，之后却莫名其妙的被扣了个“别有目的”的屎盆子。  
Jordan有些不可思议的转头看了看Adam，原来在他看来，我做这些只是为了把他骗上床？  
“那我送你去医院。”  
Adam拗不过他最后只好报了自己的酒店，他住的酒店离这有段路程，他们俩就这么僵持着。  
这时候Adam有电话进来，Jordan在边上听着，Adam态度友善，而且听上去似乎遇到了什么好事，他接电话的语气和刚刚简直判若两人：“是吗？您是说明天我可以代表贵社进入到林克莱特的圆桌采访……没问题……当然没问题……行……那我们再联系。”  
Jordan偷偷瞟着Adam，电话一挂，对方便立马收起讲电话时的微笑，从“温和有礼”几乎没有任何过度的切换到“很不高兴”。这让Jordan不禁觉得有些好笑，似乎这种“很不高兴”的表情，是一种很私下的状态，旁人是看不到的。这么一想，刚刚那点不愉快也消失了。  
“之前的事，我一直欠你一个正式的道歉。原本事情查清楚以后，我就应该去找你的。可想到你家里还有一个年轻男孩，我想你或许不想旧事重提，就没再打扰你了。直到前些天见到你家里那个脾气不太好的男孩和Milly在一起。Milly告诉我他和那男孩交往快三年了。所以，我今天才来派对上找你。”  
Jordan的此番告白还是多少动摇了Adam原本的态度的。但有些事是就是，不是就不是，他不想之后再因为“你有没有向媒体透露我们之间的关系”这类问题焦头烂额。他们俩的问题与Andy和Milly的问题不同，不敢公开意味着无法信任。退一万步讲，即便Jordan一时脑热选择出柜，但他内心并不认同这样的选择，也只会把他们俩推到相互埋怨的境地。  
或许Jordan在说刚刚那些话的时候并没有想过之后会要面对的一切，但是Adam不能不想，他不愿意把自己搞得狼狈不堪。  
Jordan在等待Adam的回应，可对方什么都没说，只是盯着车窗发呆。  
终于到了Adam的酒店，当“导航结束”的声音响起时，Adam如获大赦，他没把握要是再和Jordan待久一点，自己会不会动摇。其实不想那么远的话，Jordan无疑是个很好的选择，那些偷情的人不是也能甘之如饴吗？他俩至少没有道德上的负担。  
Jordan停好车。Adam觉得手指沉重的开不了车门，刚刚百般不情愿的上车，现在又怎么也拿不出决心下车。外头真的好冷，车里的暖气熏得人半醉。以后的事谁知道呢？为什么要去想今后会不会有麻烦了，有麻烦的话解决它就好啦。想要一蹴而就难道不是一种非常懒惰、非常自大的观念吗？就在Adam脑子里的两队小人激烈争论时，Jordan倒先下了车，来到Adam这边替他开了车门。  
什么？王八蛋？我都还没说要下车，他就不耐烦了。还以为他等了两年，没想到连这两分钟都不愿意等。  
“谢谢。”Adam下了车，准备把Jordan的围巾解下来还给他。Jordan按着他的手制止了，“我先送你上去。”  
Adam没有拒绝，Jordan把这当做是默许。  
【5】  
Adam的酒店房间不大，沙发上堆着场刊和其它电影资料，他一头栽倒在床上，一方面是真的病的晕乎，另一方面也是想逃避。他下不了决心跟Jordan说“好了，你可以走了”，可又不想承认自己愿意让Jordan留下。是他自己要跟上来的，我病了，神志不清，我什么都不知道。对，等理智回潮后，可以这样对自己解释。  
“备用房卡给我，我去给你买药。”Jordan蹲在Adam床边，轻抚Adam发烫的额头。  
Adam朝有些乱的茶几看了一眼，Jordan会意的找到房卡。这像是一种授权——我允许你留下。人，有时候真的很软弱，随便一场头疼感冒就可以击溃你。  
Adam还围着Jordan的围巾，烟灰色的围巾像柔软的乌云。大片大片的乌云覆盖在城市上空，Adam想在下雨前赶回家，一个黑衣人一路跟着他，越跟越近，Adam看清了黑衣人的长相，他的两个眼睛是两个相机镜头，嘴巴是个闪光灯。一张嘴，刺眼的光亮让Adam闭上眼睛，再睁开眼时，眼前有一片黑压压的这种黑衣人。Adam撒腿就跑，黑衣人们像丧尸一样在后头追，他翻过一个铁丝网，手被划出一道血口子，那些黑衣人却像不怕痛一样直接用身体撞向铁丝网，直至撞倒。Adam继续跑，仿佛没有尽头，呼吸越来越困难，他的脖子上还围着Jordan的围巾，他觉得围巾勒的很紧，不停的用手去扯，可怎么也扯不开，后头的黑衣人眼看就要追上了。他开始叫喊、求救。  
“嘘、嘘……没事、没事。”Jordan安抚着正在发恶梦的Adam。他看起来很不安，手不停的挥舞着，像在驱赶什么。Jordan轻柔的握住他的双手，把他拉向自己怀里，小声劝慰。  
Adam终于重恶梦中醒来。目光略有些呆滞的看着Jordan，不太确定之前发生了些什么。  
“怎么一直在做恶梦？是哪难受吗？”  
Adam愣了半晌才想起来龙去脉，“没什么，大概是因为你在边上的缘故吧。”那些懂得说好听话哄人的人，自然也擅长说难听话伤人。很难说Adam不是故意的，会因为生病贪恋温暖而接受的爱意，根本就禁不起考验，一场恶梦就能叫你清醒。  
Jordan没有因此生气，只是更加收紧了拥住Adam的胳膊，但蓝眼睛却有些暗下去。  
如果说在此之前Jordan的行为都可以解释为一时兴起或者一时性起的话，那现在都已经这样了，他完全可以摔门走掉。他想得到些什么？爱情吗？这种无法解释的东西，你只能把它当做精神信仰，或者精神失常。  
————————  
次日，Adam的病还没好，不过吃了药，头没那么疼了。他执意要去工作，先是看片，然后再去事先安排好的圆桌采访。  
“你现在的身体情况应该好好休息一天。”Jordan知道这样说Adam也不会听。果然，Adam看似不经意的嘲讽：“我的工作就是得一个字一个字敲出来换取稿费的，不像那些跟在你屁股背后偷拍的狗仔，随便一组照片就可以要到‘两倍、三倍于报社的价钱’。”  
“关于这件事，我想我已经道过歉了。”  
是的，但Adam没法告诉他，我是因为你职业的特殊性以及你对待同志身份的态度而拒绝你的，这样像是在逼Jordan做选择。他不喜欢这样。  
Jordan仍旧不死心，“如果昨晚在车里我还没足够清楚的表达出我的想法，好吧，我郑重的问一遍——我们可以重新开始吗？”  
然后呢？像老鼠一样躲躲藏藏的和你幽会？一有风吹草动就相互怀疑？Adam很想这样说，但他忍住了。他叹了口气：“我不知道你这么执着，真是……叫我有些受宠若惊。”他在大学学剧本创作的时候，会需要排演自己的剧本，怎样表现一个游戏人间的浪荡子，对他来说不是难事。他没去看Jordan此刻的表情，而是一边发信息一边说：“我原本以为你比我更擅长这个的，可你看起来还挺当真，或者是我误会了你的意思，你也只是想要再睡一次对吧？你也看到了，我是不想把感冒传染给你，还是算了吧。真抱歉，昨晚耽误你一夜的功夫。”Adam手指略微有些发抖，可他还是迅速的敲着手机屏幕。房间里可以听到不断有信息发出的“嗖、嗖、嗖”的声音。  
Jordan没有再说什么，拿起外套转身就走。可他忘了拿他的围巾了。  
“叮咚”Andy回复了一条信息：“你发的这些是什么乱七八糟的天书。”  
Adam对着手机屏幕发了会儿呆，机械的回复到：“没什么。只是告诉你该起床了。”  
————————  
圆桌采访是七八个记者同时采一个受访者，每个记者只能提一到两个问题。Adam让自己把注意力集中在工作上，别去想Jordan早上离开时的背影。都说好的演员连背影都很有戏。这家伙是从什么时候开始，已经学会用背影来诠释愤怒和失望了。  
这次对林克莱特的采访主要是围绕着导演在本次电影节上展映的新片以及先前传出的“爱在”系列将会迎来第四部的话题。轮到Adam提问的时候，关于新片讨论与传闻真假这些问题都被前几位记者问过了。他只能拿些对电影的电影的看法来和导演聊聊。  
A：“爱在”三部曲它像是在“收藏时光”这点和《少年时代》很像，您的电影很少有很强的“故事性”。  
林：是的，我尝试用电影捕捉现实片段，电影还原物质现实，并不还原“故事”，书或者戏剧才还原“故事”。生活中的偶然性事件很吸引我，其中不少成了我电影中讨论的主题，比如《爱在黎明破晓前》，而人总是贪心的，有了偶然，你又想要必然，然后又有了第二部，你觉得无论时隔多久，他们总还希望能相爱，好吧，其实是我希望(笑)。你们不希望吗？(采访片段参考了手册去年对导演的采访，深焦有翻译。我改动了很多，上面提的导演新片也没在B城电影节展映，我瞎编的。)  
其他几位记者跟着笑了。Adam也非常职业的配合着笑。  
电影可以一直拍下去，那是因为九年才出一部。观众等了九年，看一场两小时的恋爱，自然意犹未尽。而现实生活中，那些因为某一瞬间的起心动念排除万难在一起的情侣，最后都将对方折磨成的生活中的“万难”。或许吧，20岁的Adam会很有兴趣挑战万难，但他已经快32了。现在的他只想要些毫无负担的温柔。  
采访结束后，Adam本想改签机票，提前回国。可打开手机一串未读信息和未接来电，都是Andy。  
“如果你是在问房租的事情的话，放心，我已经交过了。”Adam累到懒得看信息，直接给他回电话了。  
“不是房租的事，你没看我发给你的新闻截图吗？”Andy在电话那头兴奋的说。  
离颁奖还有两天，Adam想不出对方在兴奋些什么。  
“还没空看，你直接说吧。”  
“你现在连我发的信息都没空看了，我已经这么没有吸引力了？”Andy虽然急着跟Adam说事儿，但还是不忘耍个贫。  
“等什么时候你给我发工资了，你的每一条信息我都秒回。”  
“刚刚国内的小报报出了Henderson早年的恋人，男性。”Andy等着听Adam的反应。“嘿，怎么不说话？”  
“没有密不透风的柜，他早该料到的。”  
“电视台会在周末直播对他的前任的采访。哇哦，你知道那种访谈的。”Andy收起了刚刚略显幸灾乐祸的语气，“看来他以后就真的只能走艺术电影市场了。”  
虽然奥斯卡每年都会有一些描写LGBT人士的电影，但好莱坞的价值观始终是保守的，主流A级制作也很少会用同志作为第一主角。Jordan是个有票房号召力的大明星没错，但远没有到能够撼动那些根深蒂固的观念的程度。更何况，他的“出柜”是一个被动行为，简直两边不讨好。  
如果这个事早两天发生，Adam昨天的选择或许不同，当然，如果真是早两天，Jordan应该根本就没有闲情参加Milly的派对。  
Adam快速浏览着社交媒体上关于Jordan这位同性男友的讨论，有不少是对Jordan隐瞒性取向的批评，也有不少是自作聪明的说“早就看出来了”之类的调侃。当然更加立竿见影的是，此前不断爆出的他将主演的《银翼杀手》续集电影，公布了最终男主角人选，但不是他。  
Adam站在路边看着每一条关于Jordan这件事的八卦新闻与评论，手里了咖啡已经凉透了。  
他忘了改签机票和提前回国了事，就连刚刚的采访稿也写的磕磕巴巴，直到夜里两三点他才躺回床上。就在意识慢慢进入模糊转态时，他的手机响了，是个陌生号码，这个点不会有什么工作上的事。  
“喂？”Adam接起电话。  
电话那头没有回应，硬要说有点什么声音的话，大概是隐约的呼吸声。  
“你好？”Adam重复了一遍，电话那头仍旧沉默。  
要是换做以往，Adam的思维已经在往“午夜凶铃”的方向狂奔不已了。但此刻，似乎是某种感应。他安静的听着电话那头传来的呼吸声。脑海里的画面定格在早上Jordan离开时的那个背影。  
原本已经模糊的意识此刻无比清晰。他的脑袋里像是装了一个探照灯，在漆黑一片的B城的街道上不断搜寻着。奇怪的是，这不是他所经历过的自由、现代的B城，而是上世纪70年代的B城——冷峻、灰败，没有色彩，全是黑白。终于，他在暗巷的一排垃圾桶边上看到Jordan。  
Jordan坐在墙角边，不像之前那样高大，头发略显凌乱，手上有着锤击硬物留下的淤青。  
Adam慢慢走过去，蹲在Jordan面前，他捋了捋Jordan的头发，“你之前问我的问题，还想在问一遍吗？”  
Jordan抬起头看着他，色彩从他的蓝眼睛像外一点一点扩散，把他们俩又带回了2020年的B城。  
“我知道是你。”Adam对着手机话筒低声说。“如果你不想说话的话，那我就只说一句。我后悔了，你早上问我的问题，我想重新回答。”  
————————  
【番外：学生】  
Adam接受了之前提到的那所大学提供的教职，巧的是他原来带的高中戏剧社团的那个Jones正好也在这所大学，还选修了他的课。  
一天下课，那个叫Jones的男孩又来提问题了。  
Adam不是个不负责任的教师，但每次下课都得多花半节课的时间来解决这孩子的问题，也挺累人的。而且，他是个敏锐的人，小男孩的心思并不难猜。  
“Lallana先生”Jones抱着一堆Adam之前提到过的参考书目上来。  
Adam看着那一堆书侧上贴着的便条挑了挑眉毛，保守估计，没半小时跑不掉。“有什么疑问吗？”他挂着一脸春风化雨的微笑道。不过，明眼人应该瞧得出那是无可奈何的苦笑。  
“您有时间看看我总结的《威尼斯疑魂》的幽灵视角的应用吗？嗯，还有布列松、 “巨蟒团”、侯麦对“圣杯”故事的不同诠释……”  
天呐……  
“好吧，我们一个一个问题来。”Adam耐心的解答Jones的疑问，一聊到电影的话题，他可以完全做到心无旁骛，男孩有意无意的“利用”了这一点，制造独处机会。  
Adam在解答Jones的问题时，手机响了。Jones看到来电显示的是一张大狗狗的照片，Adam有些不好意思的掐掉电话，继续关于《威尼斯疑魂》的镜头分析。  
手机又响了，Jones的注意力显然已经转移到这个“大狗狗”的来电上。  
“抱歉。”Adam冲Jones尴尬的笑笑，“我先接个电话。”他拿着手机走到窗边小声说道：“都跟你说了我今天下午有课。”  
……  
“校园生活就那样啊，教室、餐厅、图书馆。”  
……  
“那你要是想来看看，我也拦不住啊。可你确定你只是来看看，不是来查岗？”  
Jones看着Adam讲电话的样子，虽然手机遮住了他的半张侧脸，但依旧能看见他眉眼间的愉悦表情。  
“好的，那待会儿见。”Adam回到Jones的问题上，“你的分析写的很详细，但是有一个本质上的解读我不太认同，你说电影里的‘幽灵视角’是死去的小女儿对父母的凝视，可我认为那是整座古城对外来者的凝视。”Adam留意到他在讲话的时候Jones一直盯着他看，便拿笔敲了敲桌子：“你有在听吗？”  
“我之前发给您的剧本，您看了吗？”Jones把本该请剧本创作课的教授指导的作业，先发给了Adam，这有点不合常规，但Adam还是收了。  
“是的，我看了。我原本打算发邮件告诉你我对你这个剧本的看法，但是既然你问了……”Adam叹了口气，他准备借着聊剧本，把眼前这个小麻烦解决了：“看完你的剧本，我大概明白为什么你没有直接把这个本子交给你的任课教授，而是先给我看……”  
Jones有些兴奋的抢白道：“你明白？”  
“是的，因为那样的本子很可能会让你直接挂科，你想让我帮你补救补救。”  
这显然不是Jones想听到的答案。  
“原谅我说的比较直接，你写的那个故事充满着对《教室别恋》的拙劣模仿，一个有趣的故事是：人在正常情感驱使下的反常行为，而你的故事里的那位老师与他的学生的情感却毫无支撑、不合逻辑。要知道，没有演员会冒险演这样不可信的角色，这会拖垮他们的演技。《教室别恋》里的那种内在无法无天的‘变态’是建立在表面无懈可击的合理上。而你只学会了‘无法无天’的那部分。如果你让我给你建议，很抱歉，我的建议是推到重来。”  
Adam看得出Jones因为他的批评显得很沮丧，于是在下猛药之前还是给了点安慰剂：“嘿，艾伦.索金28岁才写出《义海雄风》，你现在还不到20岁。把时间用在阅读、观看、聆听的积累上。有些情感你或许永远无法亲身体验，但当你看完一千份他人的体验时，你写出的东西就会不一样了。当然，我更鼓励你去写些你能够有机会亲身体验的东西。”  
Adam偷偷瞄了眼开了静音的手机，已经有三条未接来电了。“我的时间差不多了。”他冲Jones笑笑：“相较于普通人，写作对作家来说更难，回去好好想想。”  
Adam走后，Jones从教学楼的窗台往下看。Adam小跑向一个带着棒球帽和墨镜的男人，他们一起向餐厅走去。  
【完】


End file.
